


Green Slime Isn't Always Bad

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: An encounter with a slime spewing wesen leads Detective Burkhardt to his Captain's door. Will Nick's night improve once he arrives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was born out of a lovely chat with @tolieawake. It stuck in my mind all day until the muse insisted that it be properly created and gifted to my amazing writing partner :)

“Stop, put your hands up, and face the wall Mister Muller.”  Nick commands as he finally chases their second suspect in a string of daylight robberies into the alley behind Patty’s Bar.  They have been on the trail of their suspects all week and have finally tracked them down.  Hank is securing Muller’s accomplice one block over, but Nick is not too concerned.  Muller is a slightly overweight middle-aged man with a pronounced limp.  It has not taken Nick much effort to catch up with Muller when he bolted.

 

“Don’t come any closer.”  Muller says as he glares at Nick, while refusing the detective’s command to face the wall with his hands up.

 

“I know you heard me Muller.  Put your hands up and face the wall.  My partner and I caught you and Mister Holden in the act of robbing that elderly gentleman, so make it easier on yourself and do not resist.”

 

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!!” Muller yells.

 

It is getting late and Nick is getting impatient.  He takes a few steps forward with his service weapon raised.  “Mister Muller.  Put your hands up and face the wall.  This is the last time I am going to…”

 

Before Nick can finish his sentence, he finds himself covered in a dark green slime that Muller spewed as he woged.  Muller uses Nick’s moment of stunned distraction to make a break and run past the detective.

 

“Seriously?”  Nick says to no one in particular.  He should not be surprised given how his week thus far has been going.  Having no idea what type of wesen Muller is, Nick is concerned about the rather pungent green slime now covering his clothes.  He looks around and realizes that he is less than two blocks from the Captain’s condo.  Surely he would know what type of wesen did this and just how much trouble Nick and his slime covered clothes are in.

 

*

 

Sean looks up from the book he is reading when the intercom sounds.  He sets down his book and his glass of wine.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Renard, but there is a Detective Burkhardt at the front desk requesting to see you.”

 

Sean sighs and glances at the clock.  It is half past nine.  So much for his quiet, peaceful and relaxing night.

 

“That is fine.  Please send him up, Oliver.”

 

“Very well, Sir.”

 

*

 

Sean tightens the belt on his bathrobe and makes his way to the door when he hears his detective knock.  He opens the door to find said detective covered in what appears to be dark green slime.

 

When the door to the Captain’s apartment opens, Nick finds himself staring at the man wearing a bathrobe that reaches just past his knees.  His legs and feet are bare.  Nick knows he is staring, but he can't stop himself.  The Captain is imposing and incredibly handsome in a suit, but in a simple blue and white stripped bathrobe he is damn sexy!  Nick can't help but wonder what, if anything, the Captain is wearing under that bathrobe.  Nothing, definitely nothing at all Nick decides.

 

Sean watches his detective’s eyes glaze over for a moment before clearing his throat to get Nick’s attention.  When this fails to draw the Grimm out of his trance, Sean tries again, only much louder.

 

Nick looks up when he hears the Captain.  He came here for a particular reason, right?  Nick racks his brain trying to remember why he was standing at the door to his Captain’s condo so late at night.  His mind is hazy with thoughts of his Captain and that bathrobe.

 

As Nick shifts in front of him, Sean catches a whiff of the slime covering his detective.  He immediately recognizes it as a coming from a Schleim Speien.  Once the slime that this particular wesen spews begins to dry it becomes highly caustic.  Sean firmly grabs hold of Nick’s arm and pulls him inside the condo and down the hall towards the bathroom.

 

Nick is startled out of his daze when his Captain begins manhandling him inside and down a hall further into the condo.  Nick looks down and sees even more of Sean’s legs exposed as he walks hurriedly in front of Nick.

 

“Strip.”  Sean commands his wayward Grimm detective before turning to search in the cabinet next to the bathroom sink for a zaubertrank to neutralize the Schleim Speien slime.

 

“Naked??”  Nick squeaks out.

 

Sean sighs and turns to find Nick blushing a bright red.  How could Nick manage to look equal parts adorable innocence and distracting sexiness?  “Yes, Detective.  You need to remove all of your clothes before that green slime soaks in and reaches your skin.  If that happens it will start eating away at your skin.”

 

As this explanation sinks in, Nick’s eyes grow wide.  “Yes, Sir!”  His fingers make quick work of stripping off his leather jacket and starting on the rest of his clothes.

 

Sean remembers that the zaubertrank he needs is in the other room.  “Put your clothes in the bathtub.” Sean instructs as he leaves to gather the necessary zaubertrank.

 

Nick’s years of training to follow the commands of his superior officers have him hurrying to comply.  Once he is finished he stands…awkwardly… **naked** …in his boss’ bathroom.  Ugh!!  This is soooo not how those late-night fantasies played out in his mind.

 

Sean returns with the zaubertrank, which he pours over Nick’s clothes until the clothes are soaked in the potion.  It hisses, steam rising as it neutralizes the slime.

 

Nick watches as the hissing quiets and the steam dissipates.  He glances over at his Captain, who is intently watching the progress of the zaubertrank on his detective’s clothes.  “Uh…think it would be okay for me to put those back on now?  It is getting chilly standing here.”

 

Sean turns and grabs a fluffy grey bathrobe from behind the bathroom door.  “The zaubertrank will neutralize the slime, but these clothes need to be laundered in scalding hot water before they can be safely worn again.  You can wear this bathrobe while your clothes are cycling through the washing machine and dryer.”

 

Nick takes the bathrobe and slips it on.  Of course the Captain would have luxurious bathrobes.  Nick tries to stifle the moan at the feel of the plush bathrobe against his bare skin.  “Thank you for helping me, Sir.  I’m sure this is not how you wanted to spend your evening.”

 

Sean pauses in gathering Nick’s clothes into a laundry basket to look back at his detective.  “I did have plans to enjoy a glass of D'Autrefois Reserve Pinot Noir and an Agatha Christie novel.”

 

Nick snickers, but silences his laughter when he catches sight of the glare his Captain is giving him.  “Agatha Christie, Captain?”

 

“My Mother enjoyed them.  When she wasn’t reading to me from her Hexenbiest tomes for bedtime stories she read from the Christie mysteries.”

 

“Ooohh.  Curious George and Grimm Brothers tales were my Mom’s choices.”

 

“No surprise Kelly picked Grimm Brothers.”  Sean said leading the way down the hall towards the laundry room.  “There are wine glasses in the cabinet across from the dishwasher.  Get a glass and I’ll share that D'Autrefois Reserve Pinot Noir and a piece of cherry cheesecake with you while we wait on your clothing.”

 

Nick smiles as he walks into his Captain’s kitchen.  Maybe this night wasn’t a going to be a total loss…


	2. The Pleasant Aftereffects of Green Slime…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Nick has been saved from a Schleim Speien’s skin eating green slime by his quick-thinking Captain, he has hopes for his night improving. Cherry cheesecake, a good glass of wine, and the company of his bathrobe-clad commanding officer sounds like a fine start to some of his fantasies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

_When we last saw our favorite Grimm and Royal-Zauberbiest in **Green Slime Isn't Always Bad** Sean was explaining to his trouble-magnet Detective that the zaubertrank he’s created would neutralize the Schleim Speien’s skin eating green slime, but Nick’s clothes would need to be laundered in scalding hot water before they could be safely worn again…_

 

*

 

Sean leads the way down the hall towards his apartment’s laundry room. “There are wine glasses in the cabinet across from the dishwasher.  Get a glass and I’ll share that D'Autrefois Reserve Pinot Noir and a piece of cherry cheesecake with you while we wait on your clothing to complete the wash and dry process.”

 

Nick smiles as he walks into his Captain’s kitchen. Maybe this night wasn’t a going to be a total loss…

 

*

 

Nick settles onto Sean’s _unbelievably_ comfortable leather couch, while his Captain remains in the laundry room starting the washing machine to rid his clothes of that green slime.  Nick smiles to himself as he realizes that he just referred to the Captain as Sean.  Surely that is acceptable outside of the Precinct?  Especially since he was sitting in said Captain’s condo…on his couch (really where did he find a couch that was **so** comfortable?!)…in his fluffy grey bathrobe.  Yes, it was perfectly acceptable!  He, however, would not be mentioning this to Hank or Monroe.  Words such as “besotted” or “smitten” or “infatuated” were liable to be the response from his partner or best friend.  Nick rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of wine.  Don’t even get him started on what Rosalee or Adalind would say!  They’ve been on his case for _months_ to fess up to the “obvious attraction and pining” they seem to believe he has for Sean Renard. 

 

So what if he had the _smallest_ crush on his boss?  It’s not like he has ever acted on it.  He knows how to be professional!  Anyone would have to be blind not to notice how unbelievably attractive Sean is!  Someone once referred to Sean as sex on legs.  Oh…wait that was him…after a few too many beers that night out with Monroe and Rosalee.  Nick blames the beer! 

 

And tonight…that simple blue and white stripped bathrobe...those bare legs…those bare feet…it all added up to Sean looking every bit sex on legs. He was still pondering what, if anything, Sean had on under that bathrobe.  Did it make him impish to hope that the answer was nothing at all?  If so…he’d gladly take a few smacks to his backside from Sean as punishment for his naughtiness.  Hummmm…where did that idea come from and why was it starting to turn him on?

 

Sean returns from depositing Nick’s clothes in the laundry to find his Detective lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and a ridiculously adorable smile on his face as he rolls his eyes. Sean stands in the doorway for several moments, taking in the sight of the far-from-fearsome Grimm. Wrapped in **his** plush bathrobe, Nick looks nothing like the nightmare ‘beware of the big bad Grimm’ stories his Mother told him as a child.   Sean briefly feels something akin to possessive pride seeing Nick wearing his clothing.  He pushes those thoughts and feelings aside.  Now is neither the time nor place to indulge in those fantasies.

 

“Is the D'Autrefois Reserve Pinot Noir not to your liking, Detective?” Sean inquires, his eyebrow raised.

 

Despite his enhanced Grimm hearing, Nick fails to take notice that Sean has reappeared. He is startled out of his musings by Sean’s deep voice.  “Uh…no Sir!  It’s amazing.  I was just…thinking…” He replies, blushing lightly.  Ever thankful that Sean is neither a mind reader or has the sense of smell that other Wesen are known for.  He does _not_ need his commanding officer realizing the inappropriate place his thoughts were drifting.

 

Sean takes a seat next to him and picks up his wine glass that he had been enjoying before Nick’s appearance at his door. “What case has you thinking so intently that you didn’t notice my presence?”  Sean can see the wheels turning in his Detective’s mind. 

 

Nick ponders briefly before deciding that honestly answering Sean’s question might be the best thing he’s done in a long time or possibly the absolute worst idea ever.

 

**To be continued! I know, I know…I promise it’ll be worth the wait for the last chapter.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!
> 
> @TeamRenhardt

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!  
> @TeamRenhardt


End file.
